Shut It, Four-Eyes
by ChocMochi
Summary: Pairing: Gintoki x Kamui Summary: Ever since Gintoki saved Kamui, Kamui has been attached like glue to his saviour. He only trusts him and Kagura and sets out with them to meet some of Gintoki's 'friends'.


**A/N The last part is lemon so yeah, contains traces of the main Gintama. They might be a bit OOC but yeah.**

**I do not own Gintama.**

**Pairing: Gintoki x Kamui**

**Summary: Ever since Gintoki saved Kamui, Kamui has been attached like glue to his saviour. He only trusts him and Kagura and sets out with them to meet some of Gintoki's 'friends'.**

* * *

"Gin-chan…please save Kamui!" Kagura cried as she held onto Gintoki's cold arm.

"Kamui will be fine, so stop crying." Gintoki said as he pat Kagura's head. Kagura wiped up her tears and replied, "I know Kamui's old man servant tried to kill me and Shinpachi, but Kamui's not evil! So please, don't kill him, no matter what you do!"

Gintoki nodded as he pat Kagura's head. He walks into Kamui's ship ready for some talk and blood.

* * *

"I don't need your fucking help, permy." Kamui spat on the floor, "Unless you're willing to give up your life to me, hm?"

Gintoki took out his sword and replied, "Never."

* * *

2 years later…

Gintoki finally was able to 'save' Kamui and change his mind about his whole murderer rant. It took many battles with him and many times he was about to kill Kagura's bloodlust brother. But he was able to get through; with 9 operations in total from the last 2 years. Though he managed to get the 18 year old boy to change his mind, Kamui had different ideas to how he was going to be happy.

"Shut up, Four-eyes!" Kamui snarled at Shinpachi.

"But Gin-san needs to work!" Shinpachi whimpered as he took a step back away from the older teen that clutched onto Gintoki's kimono.

"Shut up, you're irritating me, you…you… virgin." Kamui grumbled. Kagura broke into laughter as she stood next to Gintoki and imitated Kamui, "Yeah, virgin."

"Now, now. Kamui, I'll be with you later on in the day, but for now, I have to work okay?" Gintoki said in his deadpan voice as he pats Kamui's head.

Kamui grinned and happily replied, "Okay!"

Kamui released his grip from Gintoki's kimono and walks away. As he walks past Shinpachi he mumbles so that only he and Shinpachi could here, "You better stay away from him, Four Eyes."

Shinpachi's mind went blank as he went white with fear. Though Kamui did whisper his words, Kagura grinned deviously as Shinpachi struggled to get up from his hiding position behind the couch. "Come on, Gin-Chan, we've got to go now!"

"Yeeees… Who are we going to?"

"We're going to Otae nee-chan!" Kagura smiled in glee.

Kamui's eyes darted across the room and to Kagura, "That's a girl's name."

"Yep! Wanna come along?"

Kamui then focused his eyes on Gintoki and asked without words. Gintoki sighs and says, "yes." Kamui smiles happily as he puts his shoes on and takes his umbrella/parasol thing with him.

"U-um…is that necessary?" Shinpachi asked quivering, but tried to ask in a nice manner, "W-well! What I mean t-to say is t-that K-Kagura doesn't need it! I-I was w-wondering why you'd have to bring it."

"I'll burn without it, you stupid prick." Kamui's smile faded as his eyes rushed to Shinpachi, "Let's go."

* * *

Kagura laughs as they walk towards the door, with Shinpachi following behind. When they finally get to Shinpachi's and Otae's home, they enter and Gintoki yawns.

"Why is it so hard to get to your house, Shinpachiii?"

"Ack! Don't say tha-!"

"What. You live here?" Kamui's eyes turn sadistic and stared down Shinpachi, "You better show me all of your belongings." Kamui walks off as he stands under the front porch (thing) and closes his umbrella.

"Oh! Gin-chan! Kagura-chan! Shin-chan! You made it!" Otae said as she opens the front door and signals them to come in. Kamui clutches once again onto Gintoki's kimono and follows in.

As they sit down, Otae asks, "Who's this young man?"

"Oh this is my brother, Kamui!" Kagura introduced the young redhead to Otae.

"Nice to meet you." Otae smiled as she bows slightly.

Kamui comes out of his hiding and bows shyly back to Otae. Shinpachi's mouth gaped wide open, surprised at how quickly his own sister could become best friends with the man who wants to kill him.

"Well, what's the problem?" Gintoki yawns as he leans his head on his palms. The mood suddenly turns dark as Gintoki mumbled out those few words. The room was filled with a deafening silence which was then followed by the tweets of birds. Kamui lies his head on Gintoki's lap from boredom and Kagura waits; anticipating Otae's answer. Suddenly, Otae takes out a katana and stabs the ceiling. Suddenly the ceiling mats fall down onto the floor followed by a body.

"THIS STUPID GORILLA WON'T STOP STALKING ME." Otae's voice turns deeper and darker as she squishes the man's face with her foot.

"Isao Kondooooo. Why are you so weeeeird?" Kagura smiled as she eats one of the mandarins that were lying in a bowl on the table.

"Otae-saaaaan! Please date meee!" Kondo grinned as his face dripped with blood.

"NO."

The door is then suddenly opened by a familiar mayonnaise lover (trumpets!) and then followed by a chestnut haired man; who was obviously bored. They had been looking for Kondo for a few days now; and finally checked the Shimura household.

"Gorilla, you have to come back." Okita asked in a monotone voice as he yawned.

"Oh. It's the Yorozuya." Hijikata replied as he darted his eyes towards the table. He then sees an unfamiliar redhead which lay on Gintoki's lap. Hijikata lightly hits Okita's chest with the back of his hand and points to Kamui. Okita realises what the vice-chief was on about and asks, "Oi, China, why are there two of you?"

Kagura replies as her eyes turned dilated, "That's my brother, stupid poop-hair."

"Oh. Oi, China brother!" Okita attempted to yell out as his eyes focused on Kamui. Kamui gets up from his position and stares at Okita.

'Finally, a person who'd be on Kamui's hitlist that isn't me!' Shinpachi smiled happily.

"Takes guts to yell at a Yato like that. Don't you know you might get killed?" Kamui asked in a cold voice as he stares at Okita.

"I can yell at whoever I want." Okita scoffs. Kamui gets up and bows slightly to Okita and exchanges greetings with him.

"Nice to meet you."

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?' Shinpachi yelled in his mind.

"And is that your friend?" Kamui asked as he pointed at Hijikata.

"That loser? No." Okita laughed evilly.

"Is he Gintoki-dono's friend?"

Okita thinks for a few moments and thinking if there was a loophole in this Kamui kid. He smirked sadistically as he replied, "No."

Kamui's eyes turn cold as he quickly sprints at Hijikata; hitting him with his umbrella. Luckily, Hijikata's injury wasn't as serious as they thought it would be since he deflected most of the attack with his sword.

"I'll kill you." Kamui smirked as he stares straight at Hijikata.

"Oi, Oi, Kamui, don't kill him, he's an, uh, acquaintance." Gintoki said as he quickly tried to find a term that wasn't 'friend'.

"Hmph." Kamui gets up and cracks his neck. He reaches out his hand to help Hijikata stand and replies, "Sorry."

Shinpachi covered his face in confusion, 'Why am I the hated one?'

"Well, I can sort of see that you don't need my help since Gori's leaving." Gintoki laughed nervously as he gets up to leave. Shinpachi and Kagura follow him as they silently leave the room. Kamui still standing with Hijikata; notices their leave and dashes towards his spot: clutching onto Gintoki's kimono. Kagura smiles and laughs quietly to herself nudging Shinpachi. On their way home, they are stopped by Gintoki. Gintoki stops and looks around suspiciously and scratches his head.

"What is it, Gintoki-dono?"

Gintoki scratches the sides of his stomach and tilts his head to the side. "I feel someone weird is closeby."

Kamui blinked in confusion as he tightens his grip on Gintoki's kimono. Suddenly, something jumps on Gintoki and sends him to the floor.

"Ow! Ow!" Gintoki yelled in pain, "Argh! You again!"

"Oi, four-eyes, who is that?" Kamui asked Shinpachi coldly as he stared down at the fallen ninja.

"Oh, that's Sarutobi-san. Gin-san's stalker." Kagura answered for the frozen Shinpachi who was to afraid to answer incorrectly to the sassy Yato (lol).

"Stalker…" Kamui mumbled darkly.

"Oh my God, get off me, you weirdo." Gintoki snarled at Sarutobi.

"Gintoki, I love it when you treat me roughly! AAAAAH!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Argh!" Gintoki stood up quickly trying to remove the purple-haired ninja off of his leg.

Kamui stood under the shade and stood as closely as he could near Sarutobi and struck her on the back of her head with his umbrella. Kamui then realised that Kagura might've been lying so to make sure that he was able to do such a deed he looked up to Gintoki requesting permission; with Gintoki nodding and giving a thumbs up to Kamui. Happily, Kamui hit Sarutobi again and again until she 'forfeited' and left the Yorozuya group for the mean time. Kamui grinned at Gintoki as he opened his umbrella again and took his place next to Gintoki; clenching his kimono tightly. Gintoki smiled slightly as he felt the strong Yato's hands clutching onto his kimono.

On their way home, there were many distractions; Madao, Sadaharu, amantos, Katsura and while they were at it, they showed Kamui around and introduced him to the townsfolk while they were there. Though, Kamui got along nicely with the people of Edo, which, of course, confused Shinpachi even more. Finally they reach their final destination before returning home.

"Um, I'd like a parfait please." Gintoki ordered at his favourite café.

"I'd like this, this, this, this, this, this, this and this!" Kagura pointed quickly at her food choices.

"I'd like some fried rice please." Shinpachi asked nicely to the waitress(he was obviously sort of into, that weirdo).

"Kamui, you want to order anything?" Gintoki asked the red head who sat quietly during their ordering process.

"I don't want to eat right now. I'm not really hungry." Kamui yawned.

'Oh yeah, he ate a lot today while we were at the dango store, the noodle store, the convenience store and that buffet.' Gintoki scratched his chin, 'It's amazing I still have enough space for a parfait in my stomach.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kagura cheers in joy as her orders came rolling in quickly. Gintoki takes his parfait and starts to eat. Suddenly, he feels a pair of eyes staring at him… more like a pair of eyes staring at his parfait. He turns his head to the side and notices Kamui staring hard at his parfait.

"Um, Kamui, what are you doing?" Gintoki asked nervously.

"What is that?" Kamui scratched his cheek, "I've eaten many other things but I've never seen something like this."

"It's a parfait, here have a try." Gintoki fills his spoon with chocolate sauce and ice-cream and spoon feeds Kamui keeping his hand underneath the 18 year Old's chin so that nothing would spill. Kamui swallows the ice-cream and his eyes widen in amazement.

"WOW!" Kamui's eyes sparkled as he stared at Gintoki. Gintoki calls the waitress over and orders another parfait for Kamui. Kamui starts to eat the parfait happily but not eating too quickly like what Kagura was doing with his food; he wanted to savour every sweet taste that lingered in his mouth.

When they finally reached home after eating at the café, Shinpachi said, "Well, I've got to go home actually, I didn't realise it was this late. See you, guys."

Shinpachi waves to the rest of them and walks home. When they enter inside the Yorozuya home Gintoki plops down onto the couch; tired. Kagura yawns and decides to turn in for the day.

'What? She's already sleeping? It's only 8pm…' Gintoki yawned. Kamui was tired too, he fell asleep around when they were outside the front door and Gintoki had laid him down on his futon for the time being. Gintoki walks over to where Kagura was fast asleep in her closet. Gintoki sighs and pats the young girl's head softly.

"What are you doing, Gintoki, hm?" Kamui yawned as he stood next to Gintoki.

"Eh!" Gintoki jumped surprised by the sudden sneak attack by Kamui, "Oh, I was just checking on Kagura; she was really tired today. How about you; you look pale, you should get some rest too."

"No, I feel fine." Kamui looked over to take a peek at his younger sister, "You're acting like a doting father right now. Or, are you a lolicon, hm?"

"No! I'm not a lolicon. I was just thinking how when she held onto me with teary eyes and begged me to save you; a brother who's tried to kill her own father. I'm not trying to say anything bad about you but… It's amazing how much trust she can put in people; no matter what kind of people they may be."

"That may be true."

"And I've been wondering, Kamui…" Gintoki whispered into Kamui's ear as he slowly closed Kagura's closet door shut; and then pushed Kamui to the couch, "What are your true intentions of changing your mind?"

"Well!" Kamui's face was suddenly painted with a light pink blush, "I actually admired your strength at first and I thought; if I were to be with someone with your kind of strength; I'd be happier, I guess."

'Really~" Gintoki smirked as he slipped his hand down Kamui's pants, "Is that really the end of the story?"

"Eek! N-no." Kamui answered softly as he started shivering from the samurai's touch, "When you kept coming to my ship for almost two years… it became something I looked forward to. Then I guess, I developed feelings for you. Not that I would admit that to Kagura or four-eyes. You're their boss."

"So? Like other people say, 'I keep my private life separated from my work'." Gintoki whispers as he licks Kamui's slender and pale neck.

"Ngh!" Kamui tries to stifle his cries with his hands when Gintoki starts to fondle Kamui's member.

"Want to move to the bedroom?"

Kamui nods as Gintoki carries him bridal-style to his room.

"Wha-?! Don't do that!" Kamui whispered loudly (Like you know, whisper screams.)

Gintoki lays Kamui on the futon and removes the redhead's coat and his pants. Kamui starts to shiver as Gintoki licks on his underwear where Kamui felt tingles.

"Mmmhaa!" Kamui stifled his moans once again. Gintoki then removes Kamui's underwear as it reveals a hard dick.

"D-don't…" Kamui tries to cover himself with his top. Gintoki pins Kamui's arms down then removes Kamui's top. He then smirks as he mumbles, "Itadakimasu!"

He starts to suck on Kamui's hardened member and massages his balls. Kamui moans erotically as he covers his mouth with his hands. Gintoki then sucks harder on the tip of Kamui's member; forcing Kamui's cries to louden even the tiniest bit. Gintoki starts to fasten his pace and sucks harder onto Kamui's member.

"Ngaaah!" Kamui moaned as he came inside Gintoki's mouth.

"Well, that was quick."

"I've never done this before." Kamui's eyes ran cold as his cheeks turned red.

"Well, you'll enjoy this, then." Gintoki reaches for the cabinet and opens one of the drawers. He gets out some lube and drips some onto his fingers. He then inserts two inside of Kamui causing him to spread his legs unintentionally.

"Wow, you're even spreading your legs." Gintoki hooted at the young man.

"I-it hurts when it's too tight." Kamui covered his face with the futon. Gintoki smiled then inserted two more fingers (2+2=4 :D) and thrust his fingers faster inside of him. Kamui moans louder each thrust as his legs shiver uncontrollably. Gintoki thrusts then into a certain area which caused Kamui to moan even louder.

"There?" Gintoki asked as he thrust his fingers in the same spot. Kamui bites his lips and nods at the silver-haired man; giving permission for him to continue. Gintoki smirks and thrusts into the same spot which made Kamui lose control of his voice and cause it to go louder. Gintoki removes his fingers as Kamui shivers at the loss. Gintoki then removes his kimono, shirt and pants which turned on Kamui even more. Gintoki looks at Kamui's pondering face and huge eyes which were staring straight at Gintoki's hard member. Kamui crawls closer to Gintoki and grabs onto his dick. Kamui starts to suck on it as Gintoki moan suddenly. He grabs onto Kamui's long hair and pushes him down; causing him to deepthroat him. Kamui speeds up the pace but before Gintoki could get the chance to come, Kamui lets it out of his mouth and whispers into Gintoki's ear, "Fuck me."

"Are you sure this is your first time?"

Kamui nods as he spreads his legs; giving Gintoki permission to enter him. Gintoki then positions his hard and huge member to Kamui's quivering hole and slowly starts to insert it.

"Go faster…" Kamui licked his lips. Unable to control himself, Gintoki thrust hard and fast into Kamui causing him to moan even louder. "Ngaah! Gintoki! It's so big!"

Gintoki thrusts into Kamui's prostate causing the redhead to go wild. Gintoki starts to play with Kamui's nipples as he kisses Kamui's lips.

"N-no! I-it's too much…!" Kamui moaned erotically, "You're filling me up so much!"

Gintoki quickens the pace as he starts to rub on Kamui's member in the process. Kamui moans more; not caring about how loud his voice was at that time. Gintoki then pulls Kamui up into his arms as Kamui hugs the Silver Samurai's broad back.

"Fill me up to the hilt!" Kamui groaned in Gintoki's ear, "I'm coming…!"

Kamui comes over Gintoki's built chest and his own; screaming out Gintoki's name. Gintoki was also at his limit too; when Kamui came, he tightened around Gintoki's member which then turned on Gintoki even more.

"I'm coming…!" Gintoki whispered erotically in Kamui's ear. Gintoki fills up Kamui's insides with his semen which dripped down from inside of Kamui and down Gintoki's member. Kamui shivered from the ecstatic feeling that he was feeling and hugged Gintoki tighter. Gintoki slowly pulls Kamui's face away from his shoulder and kissed him passionately and sexually. Gintoki slowly removed his cock from Kamui's trembling hole and kissed Kamui on the head. Kamui; tired from the daily activities, fell asleep on Gintoki's futon. Gintoki sighed with a smile on his face as he walked over to his wardrobe to grab a spare kimono and carefully slipped Kamui into it. Gintoki then took a shower and got dressed into his white singlet and shorts and fell asleep next to Kamui.

The next morning, Kamui was the first to wake up out of all of them. He yawns to check if they're still asleep and then goes to check the time. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. He opens the door apathetically, and sees Shinpachi at the door.

"Eeek!" Shinpachi yelled loudly as a reflex, "O-oh sorry! I'm here to start the day!"

"Right."

A silence fell over them as Shinpachi realised what Kamui was wearing.

"Um, isn't that Gintoki's kimono?" Shinpachi asked as he pointed at Kamui.

Kamui smirks and replies, "Yep. And just so you know, you can't lay your hands on him 'cos he's mine now!"

'Um, right. Never wanted Gintoki to begin with.' Shinpachi thought to himself. As they walk into the Yorozuya, Shinpachi notices something. Something trickling down Kamui's leg (a.k.a. Gintoki's semen) Shinpachi's face turns multiple shades of red as he realised what Kamui meant by 'he's mine'.

"Oh Shinpachi, you're here." Gintoki yawned, "You're up Kamui?"

He smiled seductively at the Yato. Kamui nods happily as he sits himself on Gintoki's leg.

"_Oi, You've got semen coming down your legs; I can feel it on my thigh." _Gintoki whispered to Kamui.

_"Oh, I didn't notice! It's your fault you came too much! Or was I that enticing to you, hm?" _Kamui hastily whispered back.

_'You're the one who begged for a stuffing!"_ Gintoki snarled back at Kamui.

'I don't think I want to know what they're talking about.' Shinpachi thought to himself.

Kagura wakes up to find a confused Shinpachi, a sleepy Sadaharu, an angry Gin and her brother wrapped in a familiar blue and white kimono sitting on his saviour's lap. Yep, nothing could get better than this she thought to herself.

**THE END.**

**A/N Okay the thing is, I love this pairing but to be honest my OTP is Gintoki x Hijikata. I am actually in the midst of finishing my ginhiji but it's too long argh. So I thought I'd write this to relieve my boredom. I actually want to write a WHOLE story of lemon on ginkamui but I figured that it would take more time writing all '****_that'_**** stuff. I'll do that when I have more time to spare. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Please review, fav or whatever. J**


End file.
